


Day Off

by atributetotheclassicmovies



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Boys being domestic, Fluff, M/M, Nothing really happened :D, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atributetotheclassicmovies/pseuds/atributetotheclassicmovies
Summary: Napoleon and Illya enjoy a day off.





	

It was unusual for Waverly to give Napoleon and Illya a day off, considered how chaotic the world was. 

Moreover, it was conceivable that the two should wisely make use of this precious vacation. Instead, they stayed in the apartment for the whole day, doing nothing. Just sat in bed, shoulder to shoulder, with a blanket partially covered their legs. 

Napoleon idly switched from one to another channel on television, frustrated by the fact that there were no interesting programs on a Sunday evening. His partner seemed to have a better time as he picked another handful of popcorn from a big red bowl placing on his laps and sent them into his mouth all at once. Napoleon glanced briefly at Illya and switched to another channel. 

“Hey, Napoleon, switch back a channel, I don’t think we’ve seen that movie before.” Illya said with a mouthful of popcorn as he nudged him with an elbow. 

“No, we’ve seen that.” 

Illya slowed down the movements of his mouth and cocked his head to a side, trying to remember, but Napoleon spared him the effort. 

“The main character was blackmailed and subsequently mixed up in some kind of racket, and it turned out that his most trusted friend was the one behind all those things.” 

The frown on Illya’s face gradually faded and he looked back at Napoleon. 

“Remember now?” 

“Oh,” Illya paused a second and shook his head. “I don’t think I like that movie.” 

Napoleon nodded in agreement. 

“Well.” 

“Well.” Napoleon echoed. 

Illya adjusted his body slightly and settled back into his previous position. 

“Hey, is The Man From U.N.C.L.E. on?” Illya asked. 

Napoleon snatched some popcorn from Illya's hand and threw them into his mouth. 

“That only airs on Mondays.” 

“Oh, what a pity, I like that show.” The disappointment was apparent on Illya’s face. “It’s so interesting how close it mirrors our lives. And the one with dark hair and brown eyes,” He gestured Napoleon. “You know that guy, right? With a very weird name?” 

“He certainly does not have a weird name!” Napoleon protested. 

Illya knitted his brows then shrugged. “Anyway, I like him.” 

“And I like the blond one with blue eyes,” He turned to face Illya, and smoothed back his partner's silky blond hair. “he’s… very much like you. Smart, stubborn as hell, but super cute and,” Napoleon gently cupped Illya’s face and kissed him on the mouth. “needs a lot of affections.” 

“Ah.” Illya gave him a shy little smile and put his head on Napoleon’s shoulder. 

“Maybe we should catch up some news?” Illya suggested lazily. 

“Alright.” 

They sat without speaking to each other for some time. Finally, Napoleon broke the silence. 

“Hey, Illya, do you see that? It’s absurd!” Illya didn’t make any replies. 

“Illya?” 

Napoleon turned his head and found him already asleep. He chuckled softly and slowly laid Illya down on the bed. Napoleon tiptoed off to get his pajamas, and came back seeing Illya with his eyes half opened. 

“Not sleepy…” But he made no protest as Napoleon helped him into his pajamas. 

After tucking Illya in, Napoleon dimmed the light, changed, and snuggled beside him. 

Illya inched closer. “Good night, Poleon.” 

Napoleon tenderly stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. 

“Good night, my sweet angel.”

 

-The End-


End file.
